


Anonymous Email

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: I guess you could say it was a fantasy, and if this all went to plan, it would soon be a reality.Jared and Jensen are on their laptops when Jensen gets an anonymous email describing what the person wanted to do to him..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: xXxXxXx  
  


* * *

Jensen and I were sitting outside, relaxing on the sunburnt grass of Texas. It was our holidays, season four had just finished filming, and Jensen and I were really good friends, but I wanted more. I’d fallen head over heels for him in season one, I think it’s his lips. I smiled to myself, thinking that there was one way to see how he feels.  
  
We were on our laptops, just randomly surfing the web, chatting to people and doing whatever we wanted. I opened a word document and start typing. I guess you could say it was a fantasy, and if this all went to plan, it would soon be a reality.  
  
 _Jensen,_  
For a long time I’ve wanted you, and I thought I would tell you just what your pretty pink lips do to me.  
  
We’re sitting in your lounge room, and you turn to me and kiss me. Those perfect lips are soft and moist, you just licked them. Slowly the kiss deepens and we part. We go up to your bedroom and lock the door. We kiss again and again, intensity burning our insides.  
  
My hand travels up your back pulling your shirt up and you throw it away and I follow your lead. Our chests meet as we continue kissing, your nipples are erect, just like your dick as you press your hips into mine with need.  
  
You drop your pants and I feel your hands unbuckling my belt and unzipping my fly, and then you drop to your knees, taking my pants and underwear with you. I gasp as I feel your nose and mouth licking, smelling and nuzzling my aching cock.  
  
Your pretty lips stretch around my cock, slowly taking me into your mouth and throat. You look so good. I moan as you suck my cock, making my head spin. You start stroking your cock, one of your fingers collects the precum forming on the slit and you press it into your arsehole.  
  
Your free hand fondles my balls, massaging them, making me moan and hiss in pleasure. I look down, past your mouth and see your hand flying on your cock, then you cum, your hand covering the head and collecting your cum in your palm.  
  
I see why, you slick two of your fingers up and press them inside you, stretching you open for my cock. Before too long you’ve added a third finger, your mouth making dirty wet, sucking sounds, and if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum, and where would be the fun in that?  
  
I pull you away from my cock, your mouth making a wet pop sound and I lift you to kiss me. You turn around, leaning on your desk. Your head resting on your arms, your legs spread as far apart as they will go, you’re on your toes and I fall to my knees.  
  
I lick your balls, feeling the heaviness of them, and your cock curls up towards your stomach. I lick the stretched ring of muscles of your arsehole, tasting you and your cum there. You taste so good. I stand again, making you whimper and thrust my saliva coated cock into your hole.  
  
You moan loudly, you’re so wet and tight. I start thrusting gently, slowly working the pace up. You’re making all these porn star sound, pressing backwards to get more of my cock as I pound into you. I reach around and stroke your cock with three strong strokes and you’re cumming again. Your back arches and as your arse spasms around my cock, I thrust in once more and cum inside you.  
  
I massage your arse, gently dipping a finger in your hole and bringing it to my lips to taste my cum mixing with yours. We lay down on your bed and sleep, you’re so tired after that fucking. We should do that again some time.  
  
Hope you enjoyed.  
  
My cock ached in my pants, but I didn’t let Jensen know anything’s wrong. I set up a fake email account and sent it to Jensen.  
  
“Ooh, email,” he smiled. As he read his eyes went wide and I saw his pants constrict.  
  
“What’s it about?” I asked innocently. He swallowed, but didn’t answer so I shuffled around behind him and read over his shoulder. “That’s hot,” my voice was low, inviting. He nodded, “Wanna try it?” I winked at him, pulled him up and we headed inside his house quickly.  
  
We left our laptops in his lounge room and went straight to his room, living out the email.  
  
It’s the end of season five now, and I’ve been writing him emails all season, from my account now, because it’s easier this way. Still, he doesn’t know I sent the email that got us started, well… not yet anyway.


End file.
